


Misery Loves Company

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Kain Fest for nochick_fics [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: help_japan, Drunkenness, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Riza bond with beer after Roy drops his bombshell on the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Kain looked into the bottom of his mug, like the last dregs of beer held the answers to why his life had suddenly became so fucked up. Roy's announcement from earlier kept echoing in his head like a bad omen.

Roy Mustang had called the entire crew into his office and told everyone that he and Edward were a couple. That they finally decided to let the everyone know that they were an exclusive couple. Kain thought he could literally feel his heart break at the thought. He wanted Ed to find happiness, he really did, the young alchemist deserved it. He knew the Hell he had been through. He had truly earned all the happiness he could get in life. He just wished he could have picked someone they all did not know.

“Kain, are you okay?”Riza asked him as she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. They had spent the better part of the night drinking and feeling sorry for themselves. Comrades in sorrow is what they were. Two sad souls wallowing in the misery of their heartache. That was why they were now sitting on Riza’s living room floor drinking her best beer.

“Why would I be upset? Just because he has a lover that is short ,smart and younger than he is? Oh yeah and he is not me. I know he never was mine, really. Stupid crushes on stupid alchemists. I just always told myself it was okay, Roy will marry Riza and have tons of fat, lazy, smart mouth kids.”He confided in her.

“Why would you wish that on me?”She asked him with confusion in her voice, she thought they were friends.

“I just figured he'd stay home with the kids. I want him to have a rough time. You of course would be the first woman Führer. We all know you are the smartest one in the military,”He said as he gave her a lopsided beer induced grin.

“Really, you would back me over all the men? Kain that is just so incredibly sweet of you to say,”she could not believe that he meant that.

“Yeah, why are you surprised? Mustang would not get as far as he did without you and Hughes. I am not trying to be spiteful. The man is still the sexiest thing ever. If he had given me a second look I would have...well I won’t go into details but let’s just say I would have loved for him to have fucked me just once. As far as politics go we all know how much you do. You would be the best Führer we could ever have.”

Riza was nearly speechless. She really wanted to believe him but it was hard to in light of everything but still, it was nice knowing someone had that much faith in her.

“He picked Ed, so now what?”She asked him. She loved the praise , but was not used to it. There was a small voice in her head that reminded her that she only joined up, to help Mustang. That even if he was in a relationship with Edward that she would still honor her oath to him.

She reminded herself that he had never promised her anything in return.

“I say we go kidnap Havoc and fuck him silly until we can't remember either one of the assholes names. Havoc will love it and he is a nice guy. He’s handsome too. Don't you think Havoc is a catch?”Kain asked as he searched for one last beer.

“I like the way you think, Kain,”she giggled as she pulled him down onto the floor with her.  
They both drifted off planning their ambush for poor Havoc.


End file.
